


The Deal

by NeedleandChess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Girl makes deal with a demon for a friend, Lil bit gay, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess
Summary: Charlotte just wants a friend, and will give anything to have one. Sad and desperately lonely, she uses a sigil she found online to summon a demon and trade her soul simply so someone would care about her. But what happens when the demon refuses to take her soul, making a loop hole in the contract? Heaven likes to see such mercy and Hell couldn't be more pissed.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> The Latin roughly translates as "demon comply. I call you. He who is calling for your help. Demon comply"

_I just need to put salt around the circle and then-_

And then? What? A demon would appear? How desperate do you have to be to want to trade your soul with the devil just to have a friend for God's sake?

"Daemonium parere. Vocavi te. Qui vocat auxilium tuum. Daemonium parere," Charlotte whispered, fearing disappointment and truth. A little louder, she spoke the incantation again, gritting her teeth with determination. It was amazing what the mind could conjure up, she was sure she could smell smoke...and something inherently bitter-acidic. For the final time, she said the words with a strong voice that carried its own echo, terrifyingly it didn't sound like her.

In a ring of blood (her father was a butcher) and crystals (she'd bought online) stood a shadow. Perhaps shadow was too strong a word. It was like the imprint of the way a flame dances on a candle wick. Dull and grey yet alive. Something...Something very alive. Two holes began to burn themselves in the smoky figure and they rose up the way a soul might ascend until they aligned near the top of the shape. It was beginning to curve and pulsate, it's greyness absconding to a pinkish pigmentation. As blurs began to define themselves as vaguely human the yellow orbs sparked a few times before stuttering down to less keen shine-but they didn't dim completely. White cut through the top of the mist like a scar stitched by a child. It tugged at the corners of the body and it took a horrifying moment for Charlotte to realise it was a smile. Nearly sick, she turned away and as she turned back the thing had become completely human (although it's gender was up to debate). It was currently dusting invisible flecks of its shoulders and examining its nails before finally looking up into Charlotte's large round eyes. It's eyes were still cat eye yellow, the pupil a slit that stayed perfectly still, able to see all without moving an inch. The smile now had more curvature, but it was still ridiculously sharp.

"Hello there" It said and it seemed kind but the eyes that never blinked made it harder to understand it's motive.

Charlotte couldn't even stutter a response.

"Are you aware you have summoned a demon?"

She gave a brief nod.

"So may I ask why I'm here?"

It was polite, you had to give it that much. But Charlotte was still rendered speechless.  _'It worked. It worked'_

The demon gave a deep sigh. "Money? Power? Fame? Sex? Drugs?"

She shook her head.

"Person brought back from the dead is a popular one, it never works properly but I'm obligated to try before taking your soul"

Another shake of the head.

"You're going to have to speak you know. It's the only way a deal can be made, and I can't leave this circle until a deal is made you see? You've been shaking and nodding your head so obviously you can understand me. You're more than welcome to use sign language, if that's what helps" 

"I want a friend" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" It said, eyebrow arched. It leaned as far forward as it could be in the circle that trapped it.

"I want...a friend" and of all the humanly human things she could have done in that moment, she blushed.

"A friend? As in companion extraordinaire?"

"Yes" she replied, the word muffled behind the sweater sleeve she was chewing on.

"As a date or as a-"

"Friend"

"That's worth giving your soul for?" It said, incredulously.

She nodded vigorously.

"You know humans make more human friends as they grow older and I'm sure you have friends around you you're just not seeing" It replied, but it looked clearly flustered.

"I don't. I will trade my soul for a friend"

"You should really be more specific when making deals with demons you know. Add in a time period or something or I'm obliged to be cruel and take your soul after a minute"

"For a day" Charlotte pleaded, tears settling on her eyelashes, "for just a day where someone likes me"

Had the demon looked flustered before, it couldn't have looked more genuinely confused than it did now.

"For a day? An eternity of void for a day?"

"It's either that or I enter the void early"

" _Suicide?"_

She didn't answer.

"Step into the circle," it said with a deep breath "and state your name and requirement before shaking my hand." She did as it asked.

It felt like a sadistic wedding. "My name is Charlotte Manager and I want a friend"

"Do you understand the price of this demand?" It said solemnly.

"I do"

"What is it?"

"My soul"

"Do you offer your soul freely for your wish to be granted?"

"I do"

"Then I accept the offering"

Charlotte stuck out her hand, but the demon slightly shook its head. Blue fire consumed the circle, burning away the pattern Charlotte had worked so hard to make painstakingly accurate. The salt made the fire tinge slightly greenish. When it was so close it began to get uncomfortable, Charlotte looked at the demon scared. It gently pushed her out of the circle and the flames made way for her before swallowing the gap.

"But we didn't shake hands?" She said once safely out. The demon only smiled, but there was something sorrowful in the expression. For the first time in their meeting, the demon closed its eyes, face tilted towards the ceiling until the fire encircled it and with a wave by an invisible hand, the fire, the sigil, the demon and the ash was gone.

But the smell of smoke still burned in Charlotte's lungs.


End file.
